


The Window Washer

by ladyc2



Category: Inu o Kau to Iu Koto, Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuji washes windows and sometimes he sees more than he's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window Washer

**Title:** The Window Washer  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Hongo Yuji (Inu o Kau to Iu Koto); Shuuji/Akira (Nobuta wo Produce)  
 **Special Challenge:** Dorama Special  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 837  
 **Summary:** Yuji washes windows and sometimes he sees more than he's expecting.  
 **A/N:** Written for the [](http://ryo-short.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryo_short**](http://ryo-short.livejournal.com/) special challenge.

 

Hongo Yuji let his arms relax for a minute before working the controls to move the platform up to the next set of windows. Window washing is hard work and he can feel it in his muscles, but Yuji's never been happier. He thinks of Sachiko at home and he lets a small smile grace his features. He doesn't envy her at the moment; home's only gotten noisier and more hectic with the arrival of the twins, but up here there's only the sound of the wind and the platform creaking as it moves up and down and across - it's peaceful. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of the Sky Tree and it dampens his mood just a little; he hopes Sky is at peace now too.

He turns back to the window as the platform finally stops and steadies itself. This is the last building of the day and judging by the position of the sun he only has a couple of hours at most to get these last few windows finished before it gets too dark, and therefore too dangerous to be out on the platforms. Even with the time constraint, Yuji pauses to peek in the window they've stopped at. Yuji's never really been sure on how he's supposed to handle what he sees through the windows while he's working - 'be discreet' is what his boss told him, but that doesn't really cover every situation he comes across.

This building, and this window in particular, is one of those special cases. Inside the office are two men. Every few weeks or so a girl will join them, but this isn't one of those days. His eye's focus on the man who he thinks is the actual occupier of the office. Yuji dubbed him 'the crazy one' very early in and today he's living up to expectations - running around the office in a peculiar fashion. It kind of reminds Yuji of Mako when she's pretending to ride a horse, except his arms are stuck out to his sides and he's rotating his wrists so his hands are forming small circles in the air as he moves along. The other guy - 'the sensible one' - is following these antics with a look of exasperated resignation on his face. Yuji chuckles as he bends down to pick up his equipment and start cleaning. Something tells him that 'the sensible one' is enjoying the show more than he's letting on. Well, so is he.

As Yuji straightens again, 'the crazy one' suddenly changes direction and starts heading straight for the other man, crash-tackling him to the ground before he has a chance to side-step away. Crazy is extraordinarily affectionate with Sensible; never out of his personal space for more than a few minutes and often draping himself over the guy at every opportunity. Sensible, for his part, looks mostly resigned to the situation, but every now and then Yuji catches him smiling in affection whenever he thinks the other guy isn't looking.

Putting the soap on the windows blurs Yuji's view for a while and he doesn't see much as he scrubs the window clean. The first swipe of the rubber blade though has his eyes widening in surprise. Crazy is now kissing Sensible where they are still positioned on the floor. Sensible looks just as stunned as Yuji feels; frozen still, but he's not pushing Crazy away either. Crazy finally backs off from the kiss but he's making some sort of hand gesture in Sensible's face. Whatever it is, it seems to do the trick and finally brings Sensible out of his frozen stupor. Except now he's scrambling out from underneath Crazy and trying to put as much distance between the two of them as he can. He doesn't leave though and Yuji thinks maybe thats a good sign.

They're talking now and Yuji wishes he could hear what they are saying. For some reason, he wants this to work out between the two men. It's clear they care about each other, even if Sensible seems more reserved with showing his feelings. Maybe it's stupid, but he wants everyone to be as happy as he and Sachiko are. He wonders briefly if he can arrange for a small dog to cross their paths - it worked for his family after all.

It doesn't look like it's needed anyway, as Crazy has managed to inch his way back into Sensible's personal space while Yuji's being daydreaming. Sensible still seems a little put out, but he's smiling tentatively at Crazy, who looks like he might be about to plant another kiss. He doesn't, instead tilting his head at the last minute to rest on the other's shoulder. Yuji smiles - he's finished the window now and it's time to move on and give the two men back their privacy. Just as the platform moves out of view, Yuji catches Crazy's eyes and is shocked when the man actually gives him a wink.


End file.
